Combat
COMBAT Combat on the Battle map takes place between two or more Commanders. There are two key points, which player should consider during a battle: 1) Weapon type. If a weapon type of opponent's army will be counter to yours (i.e. Gatling versus Missile), then you will be most probably defeated. 2) Commander level. If a level of your Commander will be too lower compared with a level of opponent's Commander, then you will be most probably defeated. Note: Commanders have an automatic self-defense feature, which mean they will automatically attack if attacked even while the player is offline or afk, etc. Combat modes Command to move a selected army. You can also double-click on the Battle map in order to move the selected army. Command to stop movement of a selected army. Command to attack a target. Command to attack and chase a target. You can also double-click on targeted army in order to attack and chase it. NOTE - command works only up to 100 fields of the Battle map. Command to stop attacking a target. Command to move a selected army home via the Battle map. Command to evacuate a selected army by air to its home city. Command to fortify a selected army. Command to unfortify a selected army. Battle map combat notifications If you select a military unit (unit will be displayed on the bottom bar) a turning ellipse will be displayed around it. The ellipse indicates that the unit is ready to take further commands. If you specify command to move the unit there will appear a green arrow in a circle on the Battle map that shows to which field the unit is about to move. If the unit receives the damage there will periodically appear a red number that shows... If the unit gains an experience there will appear a blue number showing... The blue ellipse area shows the range of your unit. The red line shows the direction of attack by the unit. The blue arrow shows direction of your unit movement. The blue line shows the path of your unit movement. COMMANDERS General information Commanders are leading your units into battle. You must hire them first and then assign Units to them to create Armies. Each Commander can only lead one Unit type, so if you want more Armies with different Units, you need more Commanders. Commanders also gain experience, level up and add bonuses to Armies they lead. When an Army is destroyed, your Commander immediately returns to his home city. Commander levels UNITS FORTIFICATION General information Every military unit type has a combat mode which allows to fortify the unit. There are two different commands regarding the unit fortification: The green castle wall button serves as command to fortify the unit. The green castle wall button with red cross serves as command to unfortify the unit. To fortify or to unfortify the unit takes some time and it can't be cancelled. The unit can't fortify itself nor in the water neither in the city. The fortified unit characteristics The fortified unit has approximately +50% greater durability. The fortified unit can't move and has modified range. The fortified unit can be evacuated but it will have -50% less durability during an evacuation process. Interruption of the evacuation process will not affect unit fortification. The fortified unit has modified automatic firing mode. It attacks just like when it isn't fortified but: 1) it also automatically attacks any fortified unit. 2) it also automatically attacks any unit during its fortification process. 3) it also automatically attacks any GSA unit. The unit has during fortification process all characteristics of unfortified unit and during unfortification process all characteristics of fortified unit. The unit can't to attack, to move or to be evacuated during fortification or unfortification process. IMPORTANT NOTE: Fortification or unfortification process can't be cancelled! UNITS DEPLOY You need sufficent Airport capacity and enough Fuel to deploy Armies via Airport successfully. Armies take six minutes to deploy. You can cancel the deployment during its first minute, but you won't get your Fuel back. After one minute, deploying Armies will move to target location and will be unable to move for the remaining five minutes. Armies who are inserted or evacuated via air are very vulnerable against an attack. To deploy Armies use Deployment manager for the selected Armies on the Battle Map. UNITS EVACUATION Armies on the Battle map can be evacuated. Evacuation cost the same amount of Fuel as Unit deploy and a player must have sufficient Airport capacity to evacuate the Army successfully. Player can enter command to evacuate the selected Armies by clicking on this button. Evacuation takes 15 minutes during which the Army cannot move or fire. Evacuation may be discontinued at any time during this period but deducted Fuel will not be returned.